No Rest for the Wicked
by Jalen Writes It All
Summary: Strange things are happening in Bon Temps as the vampires have "come out of the coffin." Violet Merlotte is a Shapeshifter, trying to dodge a murderer preying on fangbanging waitresses, and repaying a debt to the Sheriff of Area 5... Godric/OC
1. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 1**

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

"Vi!" I'm snapped from by thoughts by Lafayette, telling me that the order for my table is ready. Grabbing the food and balancing it on my tray, I walk over to my friend Sookie's brother, Jason, who's here with his friends, Rene and Hoyt.

"Here you go, guys." I say, placing their orders on the table.

"Thanks, Fleur." Rene thanks me, his Cajun accent so heavy, I don't even understand what he's saying half the time. Well, except for his little term of endearment. Jason doesn't even say anything, digging right into his burger as I shake my head. I then notice that he looks a little peaky, and he's sweating something awful. "Jase, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fine." he replies, a little too quick and I raise an eyebrow, not believing him at all, but I'm not going to press it. It could be about Dawn, seeing as how they were each other's booty calls. Hell, it could be anything, that Stackhouse is a couple of beers short of a six-pack. I then notice that Hoyt is distracted by something and I follow his gaze, seeing him staring at Randi Sue, one of Bon Temps resident tramps, shaking what her mama gave her to the jukebox.

"Hoyt..._Hoyt_...Hoyt!" I snap my fingers, pulling him out of his staring as he looks over to me. "Honey, you could do so much better. Trust me." I pat his shoulder, walking around and over to the kitchen window where a sheepish Arlene is walking over, holding a plate. She puts it down and I throw her a questioning glance, but she shakes her head.

"Is there a problem with my burger?" Lafayette asks, not even looking up from his cooking.

"Just a couple of drunk rednecks, that's all." Arlene says and I turn around, seeing those rednecks who always grate on my nerves. That's why I switched sections with Arlene.

"Well, wha's they problem?" Lafayette asks her and I see that Arlene doesn't want to tell him, but I'm curious.

"Oh, come on, now. It's not worth it." Arlene says, but Lafayette isn't having any of that.

He stops cooking and walks over to the window, "What did they say?"

"He said - the burger..."

Lafayette, having enough of her deflecting, snaps, "What did they say, Arlene?

"He said the burger might have AIDS." Arlene tells him and my jaw drops as I turn around to the, now laughing, rednecks. Lafayette tilts his head, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as he takes out his earrings.

"Hold these, Baby Girl." he says, handing me his gaudy earrings while he takes off his apron and grabs the plate, swaggering over to the table.

"Uh-oh." I say, Arlene and I watching this scene that's about to unfold.

"Oh, fudge." Arlene mutters, covering her mouth while I lean back, ready for the show.

"'Scuse me. Who ordered the hamburger...with _AIDS_?" Lafayette says and my eyes widen, while inside I'm jumping up and down in excitement. That fabulous and flamboyant chef does not take shit from anybody.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe." One of the rednecks, I now recognize as Royce Dixon, snarks.

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with french fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and AIDS! Do anybody got a problem with that?" he barks, looking around the restauraunt to the customers, who are giving their full attention to Lafayette.

"I'm an American. And I got a say in who makes my food." Royce snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breeding your cows, raising your chicken, even brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on yo' goddamn table got AIDS." I choke back a laugh at this, seeing Arlene's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger." Really? The idiocy in these men, and some of the others that come in here, still amazes me.

Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the AIDS'. Here." Lafayette lowers his voice, grabbing the bun and licking the mayonnaise off of it. "Eat it." he then shoves it in Royce's while I let out a gasp, seeing the two other rednecks get up to help their friend. Lafayette back hands the one, punches the other. Royce gets up, but Lafayette punches him in the stomach and then upper cuts him.

"Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I FUCKING MAKE IT! Do you understand me? Tip yo' waitress." Lafayette then struts back over to us while I laugh, seeing the rednecks totally embarrassed.

"And tha's how it's done, hooker." he tells me, while I give him back his earrings.

"Teach me your ways, Master La La." I reply, Lafayette winking in return. I laugh and walk over to a table to start my rounds. We're down a waitress since Dawn was found dead the other day. Now, we have a murderer on the loose in Bon Temps. Checking my watch, I see that it's 11:00 pm, and my shift ends in half an hour. Then I can finally sleep in tomorrow since I'm off. My dad should be getting in later, since he's on a date with Sookie. Ugh...

"Hey, Vi, what do you think about your dad going out with Sookie tonight?" Arlene asks while I grimace, shuttering in disgust. My dad has always liked Sookie, ever since he met her, but it's weird. She's one of my good friends, and the only person other than my dad who knows that I'm a shifter. She doesn't even know my dad is a shifter, because he's asked me not to tell.

Sookie accidentally found out when I stayed over her house three weeks ago and forgot it was a full moon. The moon basically forces the change, so she figured everything out when I changed into my usual animal form, a cat. My dad gave my Havana Brown cat, Kaiya, when I was four, so I could shift easier. He keeps his dog around to be able to "imprint" as he calls it.

"It's weird." I reply, cringing at the thought of them together.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute." Arlene says with a shrug. I don't know, that vampire, Bill seems nice enough. I don't really have anything against vampires because, well, we're both Supes. We're kind of on the same team, but my dad doesn't share my thoughts.

He doesn't like vampires, but I think that part of his prejudice is because that vampire has caught Sookie's eye. Probably because she can't read his mind. He despises werewolves, though. I don't know the reasoning behind that, but I know he has a deep hate for them. He won't tell me why, he'll only tell me to stay clear of them.

Anyway, what is with my dad going out with my friends? I saw Tara leaving our house early this morning, I'm assuming her and my dad had a one night stand. I guess he's fond of them, because that's how I came to be.

My mom and dad met and bonded over the prospect of both of them being shifters when they were 18. They decided to have sex, forgot a condom, and here I am. Mom found out she was pregnant and my dad decided to step up and help her raise me, even though they weren't in love.

I never got the chance to meet my mom, though. She died seventeen years ago while giving birth to me, so it's just been me and my dad. He opened up this restauraunt when I was eight, and that's how he made a living. I don't know where he got the money to open it, because he left his adopted parents two years before I came along. I'm not going to question it, though. My dad did everything he could for me, and I love him to death.

"The real life-force is V." I hear Jason say from across the room. Good thing about being a shifter is the heightened senses. Frowning, I listen in on this conversation, bringing clients their food. V is supposed to be like a drug to humans, and it's highly addictive. I would never touch the stuff, blood is not a preferable sustenance source, I like food very much.

"V?" Hoyt questions confused.

"Vampire blood. It's illegal." Rene tells Hoyt, and then it clicks. That's why Jason has been  
acting so strange tonight. He's been taking V. That stupid fuck!

"All our blood belongs to the universe. They take some from us, we take a little from them."

"I just say no to drugs, merci." I walk over to Jason and smack him on the back of the head, startling him.

"What the fuc-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Jason Stackhouse, don't you dare tell me you've been taking V." I hiss at him, seeing his eyes widen in fear.

"You don't understand, Vio-" I cut him off with another smack on the upside of his head. Hoyt and Rene both chuckle in amusement while I continue to glare at Jason.

"It's dangerous to get caught up in that shit, Jay. You're gonna get addicted and then...then...something bad is going to happen." I don't exactly know the long-term effects of V use, but I know that it ain't good.

"I'll be fine, Vi. I'm not getting caught up in it, I just take a couple of drops." he tries to explain and I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"A couple drops too many. Stop it, or I will kick your ass myself." I warn him, walking away and over to the bar. Tara is pouring a couple of shots while I take a seat in front of her.

"You alright, Violet?" she drawls and I nod, resting my head on my hand.

"Why were you and Sookie fighting earlier?" I ask, Tara's eyes widening a fraction, before she quickly recovers.

"Sookie can't mind her own damn business." Tara says and I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Of course she can't, she's a telepath." I remind Tara who rolls her eyes, slamming a shot on the table. I'm not gonna push Tara about it, because that's one way to make her mad. That, asking stupid questions, and talking about her mom.

"I don't care. Sometimes I just want some things to myself, and Sookie gets everything she wants. Pisses me off." Tara grumbles and I raise my eyebrows. Tara and Sookie have fought before, but never like this.

"Does this have anything to do with my dad?" I ask Tara, who widens her eyes. Well, there's my answer.

"Why would you think that?" she asks and I give her a look.

"Tara, I saw you leave the other day. It's small trailer, with thin walls." she looks a little embarrassed and I shake my head, chuckling. "Well, does it?"

"Yeah." she grits out through her teeth. I sigh and check my watch, seeing that my shift is done.

"Come on, let's take out the trash." I say and Tara, throws down her towel, walking with me over to the trash cans and grabbing the bags.

"Do you know that Jason is taking V?" I blurt out as we walk to the back. She lets out what sounds like a growl, and shakes her head.

"Yeah, and I know who sold it to him." Tara says and I frown. "Lafayette."

"What?!" I shout, Tara shaking her head in exasperation as we walk outside. I open the dumpster lid and throw the bag in there. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I..." she stops as we hear heavy breathing, and some moans. What the hell? Rounding the corner, there in all his glory, is Jason taking Randi Sue from behind.

"Oh, God! What the fuck?" I shout, disgusted at what I am seeing. This is on my list of things "Violet would rather claw her eyes out than see."

"This is Randi Sue." Jason says, not stopping his thrusts. "Come join us. It's beautiful!"

"Fuck you, Stackhouse!" Tara yells, taking her trash and dumping it over them as I shield my eyes from this scene.

"Bitch! Don't fuck with my hair!" Randi yells as Jason stops his ministrations, but she isn't having any of that. "Don't you dare stop."

"I need brain bleach." I mutter as I walk back inside the bar, Tara already stormed off. Well, that was a scene I wish I never saw. Walking into my dad's office, I grab my bag and say goodbye to the cooks and remaining waitresses, walking over to our trailer. While unlocking the door, I feel my cellphone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Vi, it's me. Listen, I'm at Sookie's. She found Adele...she was murdered." My dad tells me and my heart drops into my stomach, a gasp escaping my mouth. No, no, Sookie's Gran can't be dead. I just saw her this morning when I came over for breakfast. I told her that I couldn't come to the DGD meeting, because I had to work. I said I would stop over tomorrow for breakfast. She can't be dead...

"What?! I'm coming ove-" I start towards the door, but my dad's voice stops me.

"No! You stay put. I don't want you out when her killer is still on the loose. Get in the house, lock the door and windows. Stay there, I will be home in an hour." He tells me, using his "no room for arguments" voice, so I sigh.

"How is Sookie?" I ask, hearing him sigh over the phone.

"She's okay. Bill is here, so... she's okay." I don't miss how he practically spits out the vampire's name. "Stay there, Violet Rae, I'm serious. I love you, kid."

"Love you too, dad." I reply, before hanging up the phone. I realize I'm standing in the dark and rush over to the lamp, switching it on and illuminating the room. I see Kaiya come sauntering out of my room and I bend down to pick her up. I rush around the house with Kaiya, locking all the windows, and re-locking the door. I then quickly feed her and Toby, my dad's dog, before getting myself some water.

I don't even think I'd be able to eat with the way I feel right now, so I sit on the couch with Kaiya and Toby, waiting for my dad to get home. I turn on the television, trying to pass some time while keeping my mind of Adele. But, my mind has other plans.

Sookie's Gran was always so sweet to me and my dad. Who the hell could murder such a wonderful woman like her? Oh, she was the only real family Sookie and Jason had left. Why would they want to murder Adele? Why would they want to murder Dawn? When the hell did Bon Temps become so fucked up?

I don't even realize I'm crying until I'm pulled into a familiar pair of arms. I inhale, smelling my dad's scent and sob into his shoulder, him pulling me into his lap like he did when I was younger, and just letting me cry.

I'm somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness, when I feel myself being lifted and carried into my room. Dad lays me down on my bed, tucking me under the covers before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." Is the last thing I hear, before I drift into the blackness.

* * *

**Song I listened to for this chapter/name of this story: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

**Hey guys!**

**Just so you know, this story starts around S1ep5, _Sparks Fly Out_. Thank you for checking out this story and giving it a read. I will be posting this story on tumblr (link on my profile). Tell me what you think in the comments.**

**Random, but Happy 19th birthday to me.**

**Thanks a bunch.**

**-Jalen-**


	2. The Funeral

**Chapter 2**

**The Funeral**

* * *

I feel myself being shaken and I open my eyes, seeing my dad standing over me. Sunlight is streaming in the room, momentarily blinding me, before I wipe my eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. Sookie is having a wake today." My dad tells me and I yawn, nodding my head to show I understand. He leans forward and kisses my head, before walking out of my room. Ah, so it wasn't all just a nightmare. She really is dead. Son of a bitch.

I toss the covers off me and walk into my bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth, before walking back into my room to get changed. I pull out a blue sundress, knowing that Gran and Sookie wouldn't like it if we wore black to her wake. I throw my long blonde hair up in a ponytail and slip on some sandals, before walking out of the room. Feeding Kaiya and Toby quickly, I walk outside and over to my dad's truck.

When he pulls up to Sookie's, I can see LaFayette's car parked out front, so I figure Tara is here as well. We walk over to the door, where Sookie already opens the door and I engulf her in a hug.

"Thank you for coming." she whispers and I turn my head, kissing her cheek.

"It's no problem, Honey." I reply, giving her a small smile, before my dad then hugs her. Sookie seems...expressionless, numb. I don't know, but I don't think she's feeling anything right now. Maybe it's her body trying to help her brain by shutting down. I walk into the kitchen, seeing Tara and Lafayette setting out some food.

"Hey," I greet, placing my purse down.

"Hey." the reply, the same monotone voice I used. Gran was special to everyone, and this is complete bullshit. She shouldn't be dead right now.

Lafayette, Tara, Sookie, and I all stay in the kitchen, setting out the food while my dad lets the people in. The house soon starts filling up with people who loved Adele, Sookie sitting at the kitchen table, while Tara, Lafayette, and I all serve the food they bring.

A little bit into the wake, Tara and I are walking down the steps that lead into the kitchen when Hoyt's mother, Maxine Fortenberry, comes in with a casserole. Sookie looks up at her lifelessly, while Tara and I share glances. Maxine Fortenberry is a bigot who treats Hoyt like he's nine years old. Poor thing.

"You poor child. I am so sorry for your loss." she says with fake sincerity.

"Um, Gran often talked about you, so...Thank you." Sookie says, as Tara takes the casserole off the table to serve it.

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna cheese casserole." Tara snarks while I grimace, shaking my head.

"Gross." I mutter, Lafayette walking over to us.

"Another one? I ain't seen Jason." Lafayette says and I shudder in disgust.

"I haven't seen him since last night..." I trail off, Tara and I sharing a knowing glance. I'm surprised I didn't have nightmares from it.

That dumb son of a bitch. He's probably tangled up with Randi Sue somewhere, while his sister is taking on all the buzzards of Bon Temps. Note to self: punch him in the face when he gets here.

"Well, where the hell is he?" Lafayette asks and Tara shrugs.

"How the hell should I know. I ain't his keeper." Tara says, while Lafayette raises both eyebrows, pointing a finger at Sookie.

"Bitch." he says and I chuckle, grabbing a jello mould and walking it into the living room. Everyone spares me a hello and I kindly return it, thought some of them don't deserve anything with the way they act. My dad walks up to me, "How is she doing?"

"I don't know...she's in there with Fortenberry right now." I speak at a low tone, knowing that my dad will be able to hear it. He gives me a knowing look and I shake my head, walking back into the kitchen.

"Maxine Fortenberry, you put that pie down, right now!" Sookie snaps as I walk into the kitchen. What the fuck?

"I was just making some room." Maxine defends as I look around for Tara, seeing her walk in from the living room. She nods head towards Sookie, who now has everyone's full attention after her tiny freak out.

"If you all excuse us. We need Sookie upstairs. Just give us a little girl-time, Come on, Lafayette!" Tara says, wrapping an arm around Sookie as we pass my dad. He looks at me and I shake my head, following the girl's upstairs with Lafayette.

Tara brings Sookie over to her bed while she takes a seat in front of her. Lafayette and I both lay down on the tiny bed, seeing Sookie look at the pie, longingly.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Sookie says, while Tara scoffs.

"Don't feel sorry for yelling at that stupid old bitch. She has been sticking her nose where it don't belong for years." Tara tells Sookie, who keeps her face a blank mask.

"Say it. I mean, if she talked any more shit she'd be shaped like a toilet." Lafayette jokes as we all share a chuckle, well, except for Sookie.

"Gran is gone. She's really gone." Sookie says, looking like it finally just clicked.

"Yes, she is." Tara tells her, bluntly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't even think straight." Sookie admits to us.

"Sook, you're not supposed to." I tell her, trying to give her any words I can to help her.

"How can you, with all these circling buzzers? You know, you're not here to entertain them. You don't have to dance for them. You just have to feel whatever you're feeling." Tara tells Sookie, who frowns.

"I'm not sure I'm feeling anything. I'm just numb." she says, with a shrug.

"Numb isn't particularly bad. It's kind of like your body keeping you from feeling pain. You're gonna _feel_ soon, and it's gonna hit you like a tidal wave." I tell her bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "Now, though, numb is good."

"Numb is probably what you need right now. Stop worrying about being so appropriate. This is not an appropriate event." Tara says, trying comfort Sookie. I haven't seen Sookie cry, and I know that she needs to. She needs to let it out, and not bottle it up.

"Thank you for gettin' me out of there. I haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem to lock everything out right now." Sookie admits,

"Do you want me to tell them to shut the hell up?" Tara asks, Lafayette and I both laughing because we know she would do it.

"I wish it were that easy." Sookie says, shaking her head.

"It is. Your wish it is my command." Lafayette says, grabbing a little sandwhich bag out of his pocket. Full of different kinds of pills. Oh, Lafayette.

"Oh, no. I don't do drugs." Sookie starts, shaking her head.

"Sook, relax. This is not drug. This is just a Valium. Well, I tell you what. Put in on your nightstand. Just in case you change your mind." Lafayette tells Sookie, handing her the pill. "I'm gonna go to check the circling buzzards."

Before he goes, Sookie hands him the pie, asking if he could take it downstairs. When I ask if they want me to leave, too, knowing how long Sook and Tara have been best friends, Sookie asks me to stay.

"Do you want me to call anyone? Your cousin Hadley?" Tara asks as we all lay on our stomachs on Sookie's bed.

"No one has heard from her for in over a year. Since she ran away from that rehab Gran paid for. I don't even know how to get hold of her." Sookie says, shaking her head.

"What about Bill? Are you gonna invite him?" Tara asks and I shake my head.

"Daytime." I tell her and she nods her head.

"It's not like you have known a lot of vampires. Kind of takes getting used to." Sookie says and Tara grimaces.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it." At Sookie's look, Tara elaborates, "What? Not everyone is as open-minded as you. You should hear the things people are saying."

"I do." Sookie mutters, clenching her jaw in anger. "Bill did not kill my grandmother."

"Don't you get mad at me. No one is blaming Bill exactly. Didn't you tell me he had scary-ass friends?" Tara asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not all the vampires are like that." Sookie defends while Tara shakes her head.

"I'd fuckin' lose it if anything happened to you. You know that, right? "

"Tara, last night was so horrible I don't know how I would've gotten through if it weren't for Bill. When I'm around him I don't know how to explain it exactly, but it's like I almost feel normal."

"You don't have to be a telepath around him." I conclude, Sookie looking over to me with a small smile.

"Exactly." She replies as the door suddenly swings open, Jason walking over. Sookie says his name, before he suddenly smacks her across the face, taking Tara and I by surprise.

"What the fuck?!" Tara yells as we both rush over to him, pulling him back from doing something he regrets.

"It's your fault! Gran is dead because of you. It should have been you!" Jason yells as Tara and I pull him back.

"Don't you lay your hands on her!" Tara snaps at him, shoving him back.

"She's screwing a vampire. A fucking vampire!" Jason yells outraged, while I roll my eyes.

"You don't mind vampires so much when you're taking their blood!" I yell at him, Tara jumping in right behind me.

"Yeah and that vampire was here for her when you weren't." Tara shouts at him, shoving him back even more.

"And where were you, Jason? Oh, yeah, you were balls deep in a _fucking tramp_!" I say, smacking him upside the head at those last two words.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Is that how you grandmother raised you? To beat on your sister? Look at you! I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here!" Tara says, the both of us shoving him out of the room. We then walk over to a shocked Sookie, who's covering her cheek.

"You alright, Honey?" I ask, moving her hand to see her red cheek. She nods her head, trying to hold everything in.

"Alright, I think it's time for everyone to go." Tara says and Sookie nods her head.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Sook." I tell her and, again, she nods her head.

Tara and I both walk out and down the stairs, "All right everybody! Sookie needs her rest. It's time for you to go now." As everyone just looks at her, not moving, Tara snaps, "What the hell are you all starring? You heard me! The show is over. Let's go, let's go! We appreciate you all coming out. We love you all. Come on, let's go. Thank you."

Everyone finally starts leaving as I look over and see my dad standing there, Tara does too. "That means you too, Sam."

"Come on, dad, let's go home." I say and he nods his head, looking a little hesitant to leave Sookie.

"Look, I get it. But right now she needs to be alone."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, call me." my dad says, Tara smiling while nodding her head.

"You are a good friend. Now get the fuck out of here." Tara says and I laugh, pulling my dad out of the house.

When we arrive back at our trailer, dad walks inside to get dressed for work, while I'm thankfully off. I practically have to push him out the door, though. I reassure him that I will keep the door and windows locked at all times, and I will call him if something happens. When he's out the door, I turn on the television, some debate between AVL and that wackjob Reverend Newlin from Texas. He's gone completely mental since his family was killed.

"Weird shit's happening all over the place, Kaiya." I tell my little Havana Brown, who's perched on the counter as I make a sandwich, her green eyes that match mine watching my every move. "You'll protect me, right?"

Kaiya jumps down from the counter and saunters out of the room. I think since I am a Shapeshifter, that animals can understand me to an extent. Either that, or I'm just crazy and talk to animals. I roll my eyes at that little feline and yell, "Brat!"

I receive a hiss from her in return. I then look over to Toby, throwing him a piece of the lunch meat. "What about you, buddy? I gave you food, you'll protect me, right?" Toby walks over and licks my hand. "As long as I keep up payment, huh?"

Toby lets out a huff and I throw him another piece of meat, putting all of the things away before plopping myself down on my couch, Toby putting his head on my lap. I watch this debate, which is basically the Reverend not talking to Nan Flanagan, even calling her "it." This world is going bat-shit crazy.

I turn off the television, figuring I should get ready for bed since we have the funeral tomorrow. "Come on, Toby." I call, the collie following me into my room where Kaiya has already taken her residence on my bed. I change into a tank top and slip off my shorts, turning off my light and climbing into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Lord, we're here today to gather the life of Adele Stackhouse. To celebrate the time she enjoyed here on earth. And to thank you for each precious moment by the family, the friends, the community. But even as we grieve, we shall be comforted knowing that she's in peace now in Lord's kingdom." Reverend Andrews says during Adele's funeral. I'm sitting next to my dad, and behind Jason as a person is pushed next to me in a wheelchair. Sookie turns pale as she looks at him and I follow her gaze, seeing an older man sitting there.

"Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?" Sookie asks, looking like she's seeing a ghost.

"She was my sister." he rasps out, and Sookie's face turns angry.

"You haven't been part of this family in a long time." Sookie snaps and Jason turns towards his sister.

"Sook, come on. Give the guy a break." he tells his sister who looks at him, disbelieving. I turns towards my dad, wondering if he knows what's going on, but he shrugs.

"Sookie Stackhouse has prepared a few words." Reverend Andrews says, Sookie not even paying attention. "Honey? You wanted to say a few words?"

Sookie nods her head and stands up, Tara looking at her concerned, "Sookie, are you okay?"

Sookie walks up the podium, taking out a paper, "Adele Stackhouse was everything to me. She wasn't just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher and my best friend...And you will To say she'll be missed just doesn't cut it, because I can't even imagine a world without her in. She was always there, with a kind word and a hot meal and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but...for everyone who knew her...Shut up! All of you, shut the fuck up!" Sookie shouts, before running off. I widen my eyes in surprise and turn to my dad, who's mirroring my expression. Jason gets up and runs after her as Reverend Andrews awkwardly walks to the podium.

"Uhm, would anybody else like to say a few words?"

"I've got something to say." I hear Tara's mom say and I widen my eyes. I thought that it was a miracle she showed up here, now she wants to speak?

"What is she doing? No, mom." Tara tries to grab her mom, but she shrugs her off.

"Oh my fucking God, girl. This is about to be ugly." Lafayette says, fanning himself.

She stumbles up the podium, "I didn't know miss Stackhouse like a lot of you did. But the few times I did meet her she has always been kind to me. She was a good, god-fearing woman. And when I was going into some bad things my daughter could stay with her. And I always knew she would be just fine. Adele Stackhouse took care of my baby when I couldn't. And I'll always be grateful for that." I look over to Tara, who looks like she's seconds away from walking over there and dragging her mom away.

Reverend Andrews ends the service, and I leave with Arlene and Rene, since I'm babysitting Lisa and Coby. The night is spent playing video games, and watching movies with the kids, before I send them off to bed at ten. Rene and Arlene return home at midnight and Rene offers to drive me home.

"What do you think of this killer business, Fleur?" he asks me as he drives down the road to my house. I shrug, not really knowing what I think of it.

"I don't know. Some of the police officers in this town don't know their ass from their elbow, so I doubt they'll ever find 'em." I admit, shaking my head thinking of Detective Bellefleur being on the case. Yeah, whoever the killer is is scot-free.

"I guess we can only hope one of the vampires gets him, before he kills again." Rene says, his Cajun accent thick.

"Why do you think it's a he?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow and he chuckles.

"You think a woman's got the stomach for that, Fleur?" he asks me and I grimace, shaking my head. "You think a woman would be able to strangle those ladies?"

"I don't know, possibly. Haven't you ever seen Basic Instinct? She used an ice-pick, and that's a little more rough than strangulation." I tell him and he nods his head.

"That's a movie, Violet. Maybe...Here we are. You stay safe, you hear?" he says, handing me the money for babysitting and I nod my head.

"I will. Thanks, Rene. Have a good night." he honks as he pulls away and I walk up to the trailer, my dad already at the door, opening it. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, dad." I reply, yawning.

"Tired?" he asks with a smile and I nod my head, my dad throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Come on." I walk into my room, Kaiya already sitting on my bed, her green eyes glowing in the dark. "Hey, Baby Girl." I receive a meow in return and take off my jeans, climbing into bed, too tired to do anything else. Kaiya cuddles up next to me, softly purring which lulls me to sleep.

* * *

I'm woken up by a soft face nuzzling mine. Opening my eyes, I see Kaiya's nuzzling me, letting me know that she wants to bed fed. "Alright, brat." I pull myself out of bed, walking into the kitchen to feed Kaiya, seeing a note from my dad telling me he went for a run. I feed Toby and then make up some breakfast for myself.

I have work later, but first I'm gonna head to the mall in Shreveport with some money I received for graduating high school. I jump in the shower and get changed, hearing my dad walk into the house.

"Where you headed?" he asks as I grab the keys off the table.

"The mall. I'll be back in time for work, don't worry." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Be careful." he says and I nod my head, walking out the door and over to the car.

After a couple of hours of shopping, I pull up to the trailer. I hurry inside, seeing that I only have a half an hour to get ready for work. Thank God I live three seconds away from work. I greet Toby and Kaiya before walking into my room and putting my bags on my bed. I grab a work t-shirt and slip it over my head, before slipping on a pair of black shorts and my black vans.

I brush out my straight blonde hair and grab my purse, walking out the door and into the restaurant. "Hey, Vi." Tim, one of the waiter's, greets me.

"Hey, Tim." I reply, greeting some other patrons before walking into my dad's office. I put my bag away and grab my apron, walking out and starting my rounds.

"Sook, table 7 wants a pitcher of Bud." I call over to Sookie, raising an eyebrow when I notice that she looks different. She's also wearing a pretty white and green scarf around her neck.

"I'll get right on that, Vi." she calls over, cheerily while I frown. Oh...okay. The bar is filling up since it's a friday night...hell, the bar is the only place to go, so it's pretty much full every single night. I'm grabbing the money off one of my tables when I hear the door open, Royce Dixon and his two goons walking in the door. I glance over to Lafayette to see if he's noticed, and he has. Ugh, and they walk right into my section.

Lafayette starts to walk over when my dad intercepts him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm paying you to cook, not beat on customers." he tells Lafayette who raises an eyebrow.

"I want a motherfuckin' raise." Lafayette snarks, glaring over to the table.

"I'll think about it, but 'til then, no trouble." My dad warns and Lafayette huffs, wanting to kick their asses.

"Tara called. She ain't comin' in." Terry Bellefleur tells my dad and I groan, knowing that we're gonna have to work harder tonight.

"What? Hell, we're already short a waitress." My dad sighs, exasperated.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll make it work." Sookie replies, as she walks over to the kitchen window.

"Well, goddamn. Look at you. All pornalicious. What kind of crazy mix you done and got yourself into?" Lafayette asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Can't I just be in a good mood without it being a big deal? It's a pretty night outside, and I'm glad to be enjoying it with my friends." Sookie replies, dreamy smile on her face.

"Mm-hm." Lafayette replies, swaggering back into the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow and walk over to Sookie.

"Hey, Sook. How are you doing?" I ask and she smiles wide, pulling me into a hug, surprising me.

"I'm absolutely amazing. I just want to thank you for being there for me this week. You are such an amazing and beautiful person." Sookie tells me and I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh, well...thanks, Sook." she then saunters off, walking to her tables while I stand there confused. Well, that was...interesting. Shaking my head, I walk over to Royce's table, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Hi, what can I get you guys tonight?" I ask, trying to not grimace at Royce leering at me.

"Well, Sweet Thing, can we have two pitchers of beer." Royce says with smirk, raising his eyebrows. They then tell me their orders and I walk over to the window, handing it to Lafayette with a wink. He smirks and goes back to cooking while I continue my rounds before walking back to the window in time to see Lafayette hold a spoon over the flame on the stove before putting it in Royce's soup.

"Baby Girl, why don't you go bring that nice man his soup." Lafayette tells me and I smirk, grabbing the bowl and walking over to Royce.

"Enjoy." I tell him, smile on my face as I walk away. Sookie and Arlene are talking to each other about Sookie having sex with Bill. Oh, so that's why she's wearing a scarf.

"Oh! Goddamn it! Fuck!" I hear Royce shout as he jumps out of his seat. I bite back a smile, looking over to Lafayette, who has a victorious smile on his face. He winks at me and I smirk back.

"Sook, order up."

I shake my head and walk behind the bar, grabbing a couple of pitchers of beer when Arlene walks over to Rene. "Sookie has been with that vampire!"

"Aw, that's just bar talk." Rene says, dismissively and Arlene shakes her head.

"She told me so herself. Oh my Lord. Suppose she gets pregnant. How in the world can she nurse a baby with fangs?" Arlene says, her worry increasing as I shake my head.

"Arlene, I don't think their undead sperm is workin' like that." I tell her, Rene chuckling as she gives me a look. My dad walks away at this, I guess hearing that she was with Bill being too much for him.

"You just be her friend. She need one now more than ever." Rene says as I fill up the second pitcher, before hearing yelling.

I look over, seeing Sookie shoving my dad away, "Hey, you keep your hands to yourself, Sam Merlotte! You have no right to touch me."

"You're a damn fool, you know that?" My dad snaps, while I widen my eyes.

"Dad!" "What I do on my own time is no concern of yours. Or any of y'all's. Yes, I had sex with Bill, and since every one of y'all's too chicken to ask, it was great. I enjoyed every second of it. And if you don't like that, you can just fire me!" she says, shoving the tray into my dad's chest, storming away.

"Well, damn." Lafayette comments as I look over, grabbing the two pitchers of beer and getting back to work. I'm placing an order down on a table, when I hear one of the rednecks in Royce's group.

"Fuck a vampire? Hell, no. I like my meat alive." This sends his group into a round of cackles, until the door opens. In walks three vampires, scanning the bar like stalking out their prey. Well, I guess that is what they're doing.

"Violet, stay back." My dad warns me and I don't even argue with him. These vampires are freaking me out.

"Get us three Tru Bloods." One of them says, looking around as my dad walks forward.

"Y'all need to go somewhere else. This is a family place. Locals only."

"Well, we just closed on a place up the road, so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals."

"My place, my rules." My dad shrugs while I watch the vampires.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great State of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a fuck, but I am thirsty." he says, looking around as his eyes landing on me. Ugh, no, I am not anyone's happy meal.

"You are not welcome here." My dad sees this and walks towards them.

"That shit only works in a private home." the woman says, smirking at my dad. The one man scans the crowd until his eyes settle on Sookie and he mock-gasps.

"How nice to see you again, Sookie. You are looking delectable as always."

"You know them?" my dad asks her and she doesn't break eye contact with the vampire who noticed her.

"We've met."

"Well, well." he says, moving her head to see the fang marks on her neck "It looks like little Miss Holdout has given up the goods."

"Brava." the other male vampire speaks up with a smirk.

"Did he leave enough for the rest of us?" he asks but Sookie glares at him.

"I am his."

"Well, he is not here, is he? And while Bill's away, Malcolm will always play." the vampire, Malcolm, steps towards Sookie while she shoves him away.

"Don't you think for one second I'd ever have anything to do with you. You were trash while you were alive, and now you're just dead trash."

"I'm gonna drain you so slowly, you're gonna beg me to kill you." Malcolm says with a smile, while Terry Bellefleur decides to play hero.

"Jihad this, motherfucker!" he runs towards the vampires, who throw him like he weighs nothing. My dad grabs a pool stick and breaks it over his knee, creating a stake while Malcolm points at him. "You are a dead man."

"Maybe. But I'm gonna take one of y'all with me." my dad then runs at the vampire while I panic.

"Dad!" I yell out, seeing the bald vampire grab him by his neck and shove him against the bar. I try to run forward to help him, but am intercepted by Malcolm, who grabs me.

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and yank you inside out by your dick." he taunts my dad while I try to wiggle free.

"Stop this! Now! You're here for me, not them." Bill says, suddenly appearing through the door.

"We had to get your attention, and I do believe it worked." Malcolm says, finally releasing me. My dad pulls me over and puts me behind him, seperating my from the vampires.

"What do you want?" Bill asks, the vampires telling him that they want him to join their nest. He eventually agrees to go with them and Sookie steps forward, trying to tell him not to go.

"I am not human, Sookie. I am vampire." Bill says, leaving with the three vampires. Once they've left, everyone seems to relax a little bit and my dad turns around to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod my head, still a little shaken up. The bar seems to go back to normal, everyone trying to forget what just happened.

"Sam, we gotta do somethin'. These rednecks are gettin' riled up. They're talkin' about going after the vampires." Sookie says, walking over to the bar where I'm getting drinks for my table.

"That's not my problem." my dad says, shrugging. I sigh, with the what just happened a couple of moments ago, I feel the same. I grab the drinks and walk around them, and over to my table, hearing Arlene say, "I hope they kill 'em all." Okay, I'm not that mad about it, but Arlene is kind of a bigot.

"Bill is not like them." Sookie tries to defend him, but my dad doesn't care.

"He went with 'em."

"To get them away from here." Sookie, again, tries to defend Bill.

"Doesn't matter."

"He belongs with his own kind." my dad tells her, completely serious.

"Oh my God, are you listening to yourself?" Sookie asks, exasperated.

"Look, those vampires came in here and grabbed _my daughter_. Whatever goes on between you and him's your business, but I do not want my daughter or my bar involved." I hear my dad snap at Sookie and quickly finish my rounds, my dad yelling out "last call."

Dad and I clean up the bar, everyone leaving as we lock up. Walking home, he turns towards me, "Are you alright, Vi?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Are you alright?" I ask and he nods his head, unlocking the door to our trailer.

"I'm fine, Vi. I'm gonna head to bed." he tells me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Night, dad." I reply, walking into my room and stripping off my uniform, climbing into bed as Kaiya jumps up. She snuggles up next to me, purring, while I try to fall asleep. I don't think what happened today swayed my opinion on vampires, because there are bad vampires and good vampires, just like there are bad humans and good humans. I guess I can't blame the whole race for a couple of bad apples. With this thought, I fade into the darkness, snuggling Kaiya to me.

* * *

**Song I listened to/title of this chapter: The Funeral by Band of Horses**

**I'm getting impatient wanting to get to Dallas, but I'm almost done writing the end of this season, so we'll get to Godric soon enough. **

**Posting this chapter on tumblr. Link is on my profile.**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-Jalen-**


End file.
